memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:IKS Klolode II
Naming issue: Retain "IKS Klolode II" ( ) or change to "IKS Klolode cha' " ( )? ("cha' " being Okrand Klingonese for "two").--Emperorkalan 12:29, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Are they meant to be the same vessel? --8of5 13:02, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::It seems so. The scene in question takes place immediately after , 2269, wich is the right timeframe for Pawns and Symbols. What are the odds Kang captains two "Klolode Two"s in the space of a year or so? (Also: the same scenes render the name of Koloth's Devisor in Klingonese, so it's consistent with what the authors did elsewhere in the book.)--Emperorkalan 00:36, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure -- if this were a Federation ship, in English, we would prefer "Intrepid II" over "Intrepid Two", wouldn't we? The "II" isn't part of the name, but it is a numerical suffix. -- Captain MKB 04:42, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well if Klolode is the Klingonese name then I'd go with the Klingonese suffix too. --8of5 15:02, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :The precedent being that, previously, we've had the "IKS Kronos One" rather than the "IKS Kronos wa'" -- because the Klingonese characters in the novel and film said it like that. -- Captain MKB 19:54, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Did we ever have the _''IKS''_ Kronos One? Is there any source that says "Kronos One" was the ship's actual name? (To clarify the distinction, if needed, "Air Force One" is not a particular plane, it's a unique air traffic control code for whatever plane the (US) president is on. The term is associated with "the flying White House" because that's the plane the president usually flies on, but it's not the plane's name.) I know the novelization never uses "IKS".--Emperorkalan 15:45, 8 January 2008 (UTC) But it wasn't the IKS Qo'noS wa/One/I either, is Kronos Klingonese or some funny Federation standard (English) version of the name. --8of5 16:12, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :"Kronos" is the Anglcized/Federized rendering of "Qo'noS" (though in real life, it's the other way around). Again, between the movie and novelization, we don't know if "Kronos One" was the ship's name or just a code designation for the diplomatic voyage. (It may be that another source actually gives it as "IKS Kronos One", but that would need to be identified.)--Emperorkalan 16:29, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Agreed with 8of5, Klolode cha . --The Doctor 16:45, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Decipher's Starships actually gives us "I.K.S. Qo'noS One" -- Klingonese name with Anglic number. :"Klolode" is Anglicized too -- the Hol spelling would be more like tlholoD -- why aren't we changing that? -- Captain MKB 19:54, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well we could go two ways (1) keep it as IKS Klolode II or (2) make it IKS tlholoD cha . As Mike pointed out Klolode cha' would be mixing the anglicized and Klingonese versions. --The Doctor 20:11, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::"Klolode cha'" may mix forms, but it has the advantage over "tlholoD cha'" in that it has actually been used in a licensed work. :::All in favor of sidestepping this can of worms and retaining "IKS Klolode II" say aye.--Emperorkalan 20:48, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Aye--Emperorkalan 20:48, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Do we have an actual example of licensed usage of "Klolode'" in 'Hol'? If not, that's why.--Emperorkalan 20:36, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Right, that much was hyperbole on my part -- but the fact remains that the name is much more understandable in the current notation -- which does have a licensed source -- although the translated reference could also be included. -- Captain MKB 02:07, 9 January 2008 (UTC) And if Klolode is indeed Anglcized Klingonese then it makes sense to have our numerals too (even if the citation in Forged in Fire apparently jumbled that with the proper Klingonese numbers). So, Aye! for Klolode II --8of5 02:17, 9 January 2008 (UTC)